Byron's Dilemma
by EzraFitzFan
Summary: Bryon Montgomery, was always a successful teacher. But how will he deal with Ezra Fitz's younger sister? Who's trouble. Contains Cursive language. Read at own risk.


Byron's Dilemma

**Summary: Byron Montgomery, father of Aria and Michelangelo "Mike" Montgomery and husband on Aria's overcomes a difficult student, Sasha Fitz. Ezra Fitz's sister, Ezra's Aria's boyfriend. How does he deal with her rude comments and does he use his famous teaching technique he is known and feared for? Crap summary I know.**

**~*~ I know that many people don't write about Byron, because he's an utter asshole, and I have to admit he is. But this stories been on my nerves and I've finally given into writing this. I think it would be nice to focus solely on this arrogant man and show why he is feared [in my mind at least] as a teacher and why Ella is so fond of him. **

**Though, I think his character has some good points, even with his infidelity to Ella at the beginning of PLL. ~*~**

**~*~-!*!-~*~**

**Byron Montgomery was a professor of English, he'd been teaching since he was twenty one. He was a unique teacher and a lot of people at Rosewood High feared him, but respected him as a very good English teacher and found it an honour if they were place in his class. Placing's in his class had become difficult and you had to be known to be good at English let alone well behaved.**

**Today was Sasha Fitz's first day at school – where her brother Ezra and his student girlfriend attended. She was hoping to be in his class as she knew he would go easy on her. She had made some friends, with Angel and Cyan. They were both in senior level but she was glad she had made friends. She asked who MG was for English and Cyan gasped.**

"**Mr Montgomery, he's a professor in English. One of the best teachers you could get in this school," explained Cyan. **

**Sasha sighed, "I wanted my brother as my teacher."**

"**Who is your brother?" asked Angel.**

"**Mr Fitz," told Sasha.**

"**Oh, he's our English teacher, it's cute. His girlfriends in our class; the conversations those two have they must think they're subtle. But it's so cute, you can see the love rolling off them each time they steal glances at each other. Apart from Aria being a distraction, he's a wonderful teacher. But, I had Mr Montgomery last year; I'll give you some pointers. Respect him, don't talk back and certainly be nice to him…if you don't, you'll be treated the way you treat him," rambled Angel.**

**Sasha sighed she had always been the one for trouble; she would certainly push this 'good teacher' to the limit. **

**The bell hinted it was time for class, Angel and Cyan had English as well as Sasha. She found her way to the class to be greeted by the students; Mr Montgomery obviously hadn't arrived yet. She noticed the desks were in groups so she sat at Mike's chair, Mr Montgomery's son. Philippe smiled at her and welcomed her to the class and told her to be calm. **

**Mike looked at her, "I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mike everyone does. What's your name?"**

**Sasha smiled, she liked his full name. "I'm Sasha; it's nice to meet you Mike."**

**Byron entered, "Quieten down now please."**

**The class fell dead silent, and Sasha was surprised how much hold a man like 'him' had over people. She thought he was pretty silly looking to be smart. **

**Byron read out the register and Sasha's name wasn't read out.**

"**Sir," interrupted Sasha. Mr Montgomery looked up.**

"**Yes? What are you doing in my class?" asked Byron suspiciously.**

"**Oh, I just joined school today and was put in your class as the others were full. Sorry, didn't realize you didn't see me," sneered Sasha. **

**Byron narrowed his gaze and Sasha heard Mike gulp, "I was informed of a new student, I just didn't realize it was this class. What's your name, last name then first please?"**

**Sasha looked at him as he had a pen on the paper, "Fitz, Sasha."**

**Byron looked up, "Related to Mr Fitz?"**

"**He's my brother, why?" asked Sasha.**

"**No reason was curious. Anyway, we'll be studying the movie, the King's Speech," said Byron moving along with the class.**

**Sasha started on the work, "Colin Firth is such a boring actor, who would want to work with him?"**

**Byron heard her comment, "This is a silent working assignment, so I suggest you work in silence."**

**Sasha totted at his response, 'what a stupid cunt' she thought. Mike was shaking his head at his paper. He knew his father was a scary man and he knew Sasha was bending her way around the bad side of him. **

**Byron sighed as he stood up and Ella, his wife, walked in. "Byron, word please?"**

**Byron smiled and exited the classroom, "Just letting you know, about the English conference with Stephanie Meyer's been cancelled. She couldn't make it due to family stuff."**

"**It's okay, not like she's the best author around," chuckled Byron looking at his wife then he sighed.**

"**What's the matter?" asked Ella.**

"**I just have a feeling I'm going to have to use my 'scary' tactics towards a certain student soon," told Byron.**

**Ella laughed and kissed him, "I'm sure you could handle them. Most of the people you've taught are scared of you, and respect you the most."**

**He smiled and kissed her again and began to walk back into his class and span around to her, "I knew there was a reason I married you all those years ago." **

**Ella laughed and walked off. **

**Sasha was on her phone which ticked Byron off, "Give me the phone now, and hang up."**

**Sasha snapped up and saw him standing at her desk, "It's my mother, no one complained when you were flirting with your wife."**

**People gasped, even Mike coughed. **

**Byron sneered, "Phone now."**

**Sasha looked up to him, a 'bring it on' facial expression popping up, "I will not be giving you my phone, you stupid old man."**

**Mike snapped, "He's not stupid!"**

**Sasha was taken aback by Mike's reaction and opened her mouth before Mr Montgomery got his words in, "You don't think this stupid cunt's stupid?"**

**Mike got up and was about to hit her, "Mike, go outside cool off."**

**Mike ran out the room, and slammed the door. **

**Byron looked at her, "Such a pity, your first day and you cross me."**

"**So, fuck off will you? I'm on the phone," smirked Sasha as Cyan was referred by Mr Fitz. **

"**Mr Montgomery?" asked Cyan. Byron span to him.**

"**Hello Mr Jacobs, how may I help you?" asked Byron.**

"**Mr Fitz told me to tell you that he wants me to spend the rest of my class here, because I was distracting people in a test," whimpered Cyan, he was afraid. **

"**Sit down and don't distract my class," said Mr Montgomery pointing to the seat in front of Sasha. **

"**Now, Miss Fitz, I suggest you wash your mouth out before I treat you with the same tongue of language you're using." He snatched the phone off her and closed the phone.**

**Cyan's eyes were wide; Sasha was already making an enemy out of the most feared teacher here! What was she thinking!**

**Sasha growled, "Give me my fucking phone back!"**

"**No I won't give your **_**fucking**_** phone back," rebutted Byron. **

**Sasha was taken aback by his method of making a student respond and behave. She slumped in her seat and wrote complete utter garbage on her page, while Byron placed her phone up on his desk and sat down noticing shocked faces throughout his class. The bell went indicating lunch. **

**On the way out Sasha grabbed her phone muttering, "Fuck you old man."**

**Cyan behind her dropped his mouth. "I'll talk to her." **

**Byron looked up at Cyan, "I don't care what she calls me, Mr Jacobs. I think you would know my teaching methods, after first year, don't you?"**

**Cyan impishly nodded, he was the first of his class to be sworn at by Mr Montgomery, "I just thought I'd give you a hand with her. She wanted Mr Fitz as her teacher."**

"**He doesn't teach junior level anymore, I gave him the senior classes. Let's just say she is lucky to be in this class," told Byron. Cyan nodded and departed the room to find Angel and Sasha sitting quietly. **

**Angel laughed, "How was Mr Montgomery's class?"**

**Cyan just glared at Sasha, "What the hell was that! You swore at him, Mr Montgomery! You swore at him!"**

**Sasha grinned, "Can't I have fun?"**

**Cyan shook his head, "I asked about Mr Fitz and his classes, he doesn't teacher junior level and the rest of the junior classes are full – you're lucky to even be in Mr Montgomery's class, so cut the damn attitude."**

**Sasha sighed, "So? He's still a jerk."**

**Angel ticked, "How do you know that! You haven't been in his class long enough to see he is a good person!" **

**Byron came down the hall to see her with Cyan and Angel, Angel was one of his good students last year.**

**Byron saw Ella and caught up with her.**

"**Because, he seemed like it!" growled Sasha.**

**Ella and Byron got close enough to hear and stopped with Ella when she wanted to talk to a student.**

"**Mr Montgomery's not bad! Hell, I was in his class last year! He swore at you yet?" asked Angel.**

"**Yup, said the f word," muttered Sasha.**

**Aria stormed over, she knew exactly who bitched her father out in class, Mike pointed her out.**

"**What the hell are you doing bitching my father out to his face? Seriously, you're new here and you're doing THAT," growled Aria.**

**Sasha shrugged.**

"**You made my brother nearly hit you! You sat next to him until Dad told him to cool off," growled Aria. Again, Sasha shrugged. Byron came over and pulled a very angry Aria away. **

"**She's Ezra's sister, I wouldn't be doing this…" mused Byron.**

"**But…wait, what?" asked Aria.**

"**Aria," said Ezra as he came over.**

"**That," pointing to Sasha, "Is your sister?"**

"**Yes, why what's happened?" asked Ezra.**

"**She swore at Dad calling him an old cunt, and swearing and shit," moaned Aria. Ezra ran his hand up her arm.**

"**I'll sort her out, indefinitely," muttered Ezra walking straight over to his sister.**

"**The hell was that with Mr Montgomery! You shouldn't even be in his class, you aren't skilled enough but he let you!"**


End file.
